Young Phantom
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: I wrote this after watching 'Young Frankenstein', ditzy hay rolling sopranos and Madame Giry lusting after Erik's grandfather? Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

_ Young Phantom-_

_ Chapter_ _1_

_ Down the First Time_

Ok, I wrote this while watching Young Frankenstein so please, please, PLEASE like it! Ok, ahem, Right.__

* * *

  


Erik stared out at the people clapping for him. His Grandfather, had been the Phantom of the Paris Opera, but these people still clapped for him, and gave their applause. Erik also wore a mask to hide disfigurement in his face, but no one seemed to notice.

Erik walked backstage after his solo and then sat down, drinking some brandy.

"M. Sonfais!" Someone called, he turned to look at them.

"My name, sir, is SONFI, Not SOHNFAY." He answered, his French accent betraying his preferred pronunciation.

"Of course, m'sieur. My name is My Name is Erique Buatois, I am here with your Grandfathers Last Will and Testament."

* * *

  


Erik sighed as he looked at his fiancee Terri's sad face. He leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him back. "Not on the lips darling."

He was confused. "Why not?"

"My lipstick, I don't want to smear it."

He sighed "Of course." he leaned in to hug her, and she barely allowed him to do that.

"Goodbye my sweet love."

"Goodbye my understanding Terri." He touched her cheek briefly, and then climbed into the train.

* * *

  


"PARIS NEXT!" The conductor yelled

Erik pulled down his window and asked a passing shoe shining boy. "Is this the Paris station?"

"Oui, oui, monsieur! Would you like a shine?"

"No thank you, but here, a labor free payment." Erik tossed him the coin.

"Merci, monsieur!"

* * *

  


Erik listened as the footsteps became louder and the humming closer. He began to panic with fear and look around. He looked back to his side and gasped at the short Persian man.

"Erik Sonfais?"

"SONFI."

"Your putting me on?"

"No, it's pronounced SONFI."

"Do you also say EARIKE?"

"No Erik."

"Why isn't it EARIKE SONFI?"

"Because it's pronounced Erik. You must be NUHDER."

"Not, it's NAYDEER."

"But they told me it was NUHDER!"

"Well they were wrong then, weren't they?"

"Yes, you were sent by Madame Giry?"

"Of course, you know my grandfather was friends with your grandfather."

"How nice."

"Of course the rates have gone up."

"Of course I'm sure we'll get along just fine." He paused. "Lets go."

"Allow me, Master." Nadir said, taking the bags. "This way, you'll be more comfortable in the rear." he gestured to the coach full of hay.

"Oh, all right." He threw his bag in the back and jumped at the exclamation of surprise.

"What was that?"

"Oh, Mademoiselle Christine Daae`, she's your student."

Erik looked in the back to see a young woman, barely twenty in the back, her long curly brown hair, spread around her as she lay.

"Ooh, hello. Would you like to have a roll in za hay?"

He looked incredulously at her.

" It's fun! Roll, roll, roll in za hay!" She sang, rolling about. She wasn't too bad, just needed training, which he would give her.

He cried out as the carriage lurched and he fell in with the rolling soprano.

They rode and some lightening hit, Christine snuggled up to him. "I'm sorry, sometimes I'm afraid of za lightening."

"Oh it's all right." he said, lightly patting her back.

A howl soared through the air, beautiful and clear.

"A wolf!" (Author- I know, no wolves in Paris, had to stick it in)

He grinned and nodded. "Where's the wolf?"

Nadir didn't hear the 's'. "There wolf, there opera."

"Why are you talking like that?"

"I thought you wanted to talk like this."

"No, I don't want to."

"Suit yourself, I'm easy." Nadir said with a shrug.

* * *

  


They arrived at the Opera house to Erik's surprise.

"Why are we here?"

"Your grandfather lived here. In the cellars."

Christine giggled and hopped into his arms as more lightening hit. He nervously carried her through the building and to the ballet Mistress' chambers, two large, iron knockers were on the doors, Nadir used them.

"What knockers!" Erik exclaimed.

Christine giggled. "Oh, sank you, monsieur!"

Erik sighed unknowing of her meaning. "Oh, that's all right." he said setting her down.

The door opened and the woman with black hair in a tight bun appeared, her face tight with strictness.

"I am Madame Giry." She said, the horses whinnied outside.

"Steady now!" Nadir scolded, going to them.

He looked at them, then to her. "Uh, how do you do? I am Erik Sonfais, this is my student Christine Daae`, and my friend Nadir, this is Madame Giry. " The horses whinnied again. "I wonder what's gotten into them?"

"You seek entrance to your grandfather's home, Monsieur Sonfais?"

"Oui, we do."

"Follow me." 

" Nadir, bring the bags?"

"Yes, Monsieur."

"After you, Madame Giry." The horses whinnied again.

They followed Madame through several long passageways, most of which hidden behind walls activated by switches.

"Stay close to the candles, the lake, can be treacherous." She guided them to the boat, and after rowing them across she brought them into the house.

"This is your room," Madame instructed Erik. "It was your grandfather Erik's room."

"Thank you." He said. "There are a lot of books of music here!"

"This was Erik's ... Monsieur Sonfais library."

"I see, and where is his private library?"

"Pardon?"

"Well these books are very general, any musician might have them, but he didn't write any of these."

"This is the only library I know of." She immediately professed. 

"I see, goodnight." He said.

She began to walk but froze. "Would monsieur care for a brandy, before retiring?"

"No, thank you."

She began to walk but turned again. "Some warm milk, perhaps?"

"No, thank you very much."

She walked again and turned. "Ovaltine!" 

"No thanks."

"Now we say..."

"Goodnight." 

She nodded and when she thought he wasn't looking, kissed his grandfathers mask. "Good night, Erik my darling." She mumbled, and then left.

* * *

  


Phew! Well, you know the drill, read and review! Tell me if Christine and Inga are alike or what! LOL. Coming soon, Chapter 2, Behind Za Bookcase


	2. Chapter 2

_ *Young Phantom*_

_ *Chapter 2*_

_ *Behind Za Bookcase*_

_ AN- For anyone who doesn't know, German for 'night' is naucht, so I think thats why in the movie Inga says Nauchtmare, but for fun of accents, she says that in this too._

* * *

  


Erik thrashed in his sleep, the nightmare seeming to consume him.

"No! I'm not a... No I'm... Don't give me that! I don't believe in fate! You can't make me say it! All right, all right I give in. Destiny, destiny no escaping thats for me! Destiny no escaping thats for..."

"Monsieur Erik, vake up!" Christine's lovely voice, her lovely figure next to him, her dark curls down her shoulders and her robe clumsily tied over her revealing nightgown.

"What is it?"

"You were having a nauchtmare!" She exclaimed. Though his engagement to Terri was slightly physical, hugs and light kisses, he was not used to a beautiful woman showing no fear of his face. Especially right off the bat. Her eyes were concerned and her hand gripping his. He tilted his head to the side as some violin playing could be heard.

"What is that strange music?" He asked, sitting up.

"I have no idea," She looked to the opposite wall, squinting her eyes. "But it seems to be coming... From behind za bookcase!"

"Behind za bookcase..." He repeated absentmindedly, licking his lips.(Minor detail in the movie, lol) "Hand me that robe, will you dear?" He asked, reaching out, she did so and he slipped it on. "You're right, it's coming from this wall."

He reached for the candle to the right of it and it swung him inward, Christine turned back to see he was gone, and so was part of the bookcase, only flat smooth wood remained.

"Monsieur?" She called, perplexed.

"Listen to me very carefully, with all your might, shove at this wall when I say. Ready?"

She rushed over. "Yes monsieur."

"GO!" He hollered and she did so she was flung in and he out to lean against the table. He sighed. "Good girl, I would have told you 'Put, the candle ...back' but I realized I had the candle!"

"PUT...ZA CANDLE... BACK!" She hollered. He complied and the wall flung half open. "Oh look Erik, a passageway!"

"Whatever that music is, it's coming from down there. I'd better take a look."

"Oh let me come with you monsieur! I don't want to stay up here alone." She begged, her green eyes wide.

"Oh all right. Come, tighten up your robe."

* * *

  


They journeyed down and found a room, filled with instruments. They looked around. Erik struck a key on a fine piano and Christine shrieked as Nadir popped out of the lid. Grinning madly.

"Nadir, what the hell are you doing here? How'd you get here?"

Nadir grinned wider. "Through the dumbwaiter. I heard music so I followed it, call it a hunch."

"Zere must have been somebody else down here zhen!"

"It would seem that way, and there is the only other door!"

"Wait, Erik. It could be dangerous." He looked around and nudged him. "You go first."

Erik groaned leading them in. "Is there no light in this place?"

"Two nasty looking switches over there, but I don't want to be dinner." Nadir remarked. "I don't think Persian gourmet would appeal to you."

Erik flipped a cobwebbed switch and light flashed in with a nasty buzz and a storm of sparks.

"Dim your eyes!" Erik cried shutting it off.

"Too late." nadir said.

Erik flipped the other, and light filled the room. Several music stands stood throughout, and piles of scores with those. A lasso hung from the wall, next to a very feminine cloak. CD, stitched into it.

"So this is where it all happened." Erik muttered looking around, he could almost hear his grandfather.

_"No, no no! Higher! I know you can!" He began to play and the lovely soprano voice continued, he had molded this purity. He had created it and would be damned if she would let it go to waste._

_ He played more vigorously, the pitch of the piano higher and she blended perfectly with it, the crescendo the final, highest note, and she hit it perfectly._

Erik looked about the spider webs and dust. "What a filthy mess!"

"I don't know, little paint, some flowers, rugs, a couple of throw pillows..." Nadir started and stopped at Erik's icy glare.

They stepped further in, moving through the room to the door on the other side, the only door.

Erik opened it and stepped in, the others following. A cigar half put out in an ash tray and a violin with bow.

"It's still warm." Nadir remarked.

"Well it seems our mysterious violinist has disappeared, and just barely finished putting out his cigar!"

"Look at all these books!" Christine cried flipping through them.

His face softened. "Of course! This is his private library!" He searched and found a book, it's cover worn but he still could clearly read. '_How I Did It- E. Sonfais'_

He gently flipped through. "Of course, how he found the upper soprano register in a simple chorus girls voice!" He looked up dramatically. "It can't work!"

* * *

  


Short yes, dumb I dunno, you tell me. Philippe will be making his appearance in the next chappie TPP, so worry not!


	3. Chapter Three

_ Young Phantom- Chapter Three_

_ The Man Behind the Genius- Meeting the Chagny's_

* * *

  


They sat at the table the next morning, eating. Erik reached for the small tray, offering Christine something.

"Oh, sank you Monsieur." She gratefully took a serving and he went back to his reading.

"It starts with a description of himself. He says ' Six foot, masculine, not your average little fop'."

Christine 'Mmmed and swallowed her food. "In ozer words, his hands, feet and everyvere else vere increased in size."

"Well yes." Erik said turning to take a bite of food.

Her eyes widened, her lips forming a small 'o' shape as if slurping spaghetti. "He would have an enormous (I know this is German, SA) Schwanshtucker!" She cried.Erik paused, gulping his food and shyly responded. "It's a family thing."

Her eyes fell to his trousers, then shot up to him. "Whoo!"

Erik nervously waved it off. "So, my dear, what we need is paper, ink, a tuning for that old piano, and time for you to practice here away from the Opera!"

She bit her lip. "I can't say, I couldn't be here evenings I perform nor afternoons I practice."

He sighed. "Well let's work on the supplies. Nadir, do you know anywhere we can get it cheap?"

"Well yes but if you're seen getting those things they'll think you're as mad as your grandfather!"

"Why?"

"Well he killed two men, and always lured a young soprano to his home, to do lord knows what, he claimed music. When they finally attacked him, she defended him, so they thought her mad too."

He bit his lip. "Then it'll have to be a secret, wont it ?"

* * *

  


Erik and Nadir hustled the wagon of supplies through the rainy streets of Paris. They hit a bump and Erik cursed, both stopping to scoop up the things from the cobbles. The sound of a horse caused them to hurry. 

A young, blonde nobleman appears just as the last quill is shoved into the canvas covered wagon. He eyes the two and yields the horse to a stop and walks up to them.

"Pardon me, monsieur, but I know everyone around here, who are you?"

"I am Erik Sonfais, I am newly arrived from America."

"Oh yes! I was told about you! I am Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny!"

Erik shook his hand. "Very nice to meet you."

"Why your chilled to the bone monsieur !You need some help with your load? You could catch cold in this weather if you don't get it home fast. Have a nip from the old bottle"

"No, I'm fine, thanks anyhow."

Raoul strolled off, checking himself out in some glass.

"What a fop!" Erik mumbled.

* * *

  


"I'm telling you, he's mad! Five minutes speaking to him and you can see that!" Raoul yelled, his face red.

"He's a Sonfais! They're all alike! It's in their blood! Those musicians! They say they're working for us, but they really want to rule the world!" One man cried.

"These are very serious charges you're making! And even more painful for us, your elders, because we still have nightmares from five times before! We don't know if he intends to kidnap the young Mademoiselle Daae`, monsieur le Vicomte, we'd better have your brother check things out..... He is the man most qualified to judge the situation clearly. Oh Monsieur Le Comte, won't you help us, please?"

Philippe de Chagny turned to look at them, seemingly shoving his entire hand into a fire to light his cigar, not one bit of flesh burned when he pulled it back out. People 'oohed' and he began to pace.

"A fire, is a traghic sing, and, vonce you jet vwon shtarted zere is little shance of shtopping it! Short of bloodshetd! I sink, before wer go around killing people, ve'd better make DEAD shyure, off our evidence, and, ve had better confieerm the effect, that yong Sonfais, iz follovring in hiz grandfadders footshdops!"

"Vaht?"

"Following in his grandfathers footshdops, footshdops footshdops!"

"Oh, footsteps!" Commotion ensued now.

"I sink, what is in order, is for me to pay a visit on ze good monsieur! And to have a nice qvuiet shat!"

* * *

  


Christine looked at the score in Erik's hands as they stood in the refurbished music room. "It's hideous!"

"It's beautiful!" He cried, turning to Nadir. "Nadir, bring Mademoiselle some water!"

"Yes, master."

Christine breathed in, still horrified by the complexity of the manuscript. "Vy not Twvinkle Twvinkle Little Stvar?"

Erik rolled his eyes. "Christine, in order to do this you must learn to grow a spine!"

She sighed, her hand resting on his. "Ok Erik, I sink I'm vready."

"You're sure?" His eyes met hers and rested there.

She stared into his leaning closer. "Yah....."

"Good, get yourself into position."

She looked shyly at Nadir. "Vright here, vright now?"

He was perplexed. "Yes, get yourself into position for singing."

"Ah! Vor singing! Of cvourse!"

He watched her straighten, then began to play, she let herself begin to sing, doing marvelously until she tried a higher note, her voice cracking. He urged her on, but the notes became more difficult, ans what was supposed to be a miraculous discovery in an operatic voice was more like a croaking toad.

Erik slammed his hands on the keys of the piano, frustrated. "No, no no no NO! Aurgh, I can't do this, you're horrible! What happened Christine!?"

She huffed, insulted. "I told ju to do Twvinkle Twvinkle Little Stvar!"

He growled, dashing up the stairs.

* * *

  


"Reputation... Reputation!" He hung his head, staring blankly at the food on his plate.

"Oh Erik, you musn't do zis to yourselvf! You got to stop sinking about it! Vy look, you haven't even touched your fvood!" Christine continued to eat hers.

He angrily patted his hands into the now slop. "There, now I've touched it, happy!?"

Nadir shook his head smiling fondly. "You know, I'll never forget my old dad, when these things would happen to him, the things he'd say to me!"

Erik looked hopefully to him. "What did he say?" (Couldn't change the following, it HAD to stay- S.A)

Nadir smiled wryly. "What the hell are you doing in the bathroom day and night? Why don't you get out of their and give someone else a chance!?" He nodded several times as he spoke to prove his point. He stared blankly at the wall now.

Erik stared in disbelief for a moment, then his face fell. "Oh maybe it's better this way, you poor talent less girl! Maybe you are better off in the chorus!" 

She gasped and shook her head, ignoring him. She unconsciously began to sing the song they had been working on, only now it was perfect! On key and thorough, Erik stared in surprise then he clasped her hand.

"Oh, Christine you did it! You were wonderful how could I ever have doubted you?"

She shrugged, smiling softly.

* * *

  


Vell, I suppose dis vill do! Lol. I just saw Terri Garr, the chick who plays Inga in the movie, in a movie with John Denver called 'Oh, God!' it was cool.... Well, uh, the next one is coming!


End file.
